True Love
by Lady nacchi
Summary: Mungkinkah bila perasaanku padanya selama ini adalah rasa suka yang tak kusadari?"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**_- TRUE LOVE -  
_**

Chapter 1

..

_BRUKK!!_

Tubuhku terhempas jatuh diatas trotoar. Kurasakan rasa sakit di kening dan kakiku. Seorang laki-laki berambut kuning mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri, "Sakura-chan, kau baik-baik saja?"

Kuanggukkan kepalaku seraya menyambut uluran tangannya. Kemudian, kulayangkan kepalan tanganku ke tiang listrik di depan mataku. "Dasar tiang bodoh!!" Namun, bukan rasa puas yang kudapatkan, justru rasa sakit yang kudapatkan. Aku hanya bisa meringis kesakitan memegangi punggung tanganku yang mulai memerah.

Laki-laki disampingku pun panik melihatku yang hampir menangis, "Gyaaa!! Sakura-chan!! Tanganmu sakit?! Apa yang harus kita lakukan?! Aduh... Panggil ambulan atau langsung ke UGD?! Saku―"

"Naruto!!" Kupotong ucapannya agar dia berhenti bicara yang tidak-tidak. Kulihat wajahnya yang terlihat begitu khawatir. Kemudian, kutarik senyum di bibirku untuk meyakinkannya bahwa aku baik-baik saja, "Aku tak apa-apa."

Naruto pun menghembuskan nafas lega, "Syukurlah... Kau bisa jalan?"

Kuanggukkan kepalaku meskipun kakiku terasa sangat sakit. Aku tak mau membuatnya repot. Namun, begitulah Naruto. Dia terlalu peka terhadap hal-hal di sekitarnya. Dia sama sekali tidak menggubrisku. Mungkin ia sadar jika kakiku sakit. Dia pun membimbingku jalan dengan hati-hati.

_Bisa jalan bersamanya sedekat ini... Aku sangat bahagia..._

_

* * *

  
_

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa bisa sampai nabrak tiang?" ujar Sasuke sembari mengobati tanganku yang luka.

_DASAR SASUKE BODOH!!_

Bukannya kasihan, justru marah-marah. Huff... Naruto juga sih. Kenapa harus ada acara mendadak. Padahal, aku sangat menginginkan dia yang mengobatiku. Bukan Sasuke cerewet ini!!

"Lagipula, apa sih yang kau pikirkan? Kau pikir, tiang itu bantal? Sekuat apapun, kau tak akan bisa merubuhkan tiang!" lanjutnya sembari memasukkan kakiku ke dalam baskom yang berisi air hangat.

_Kenapa dia sama sekali tak punya rasa prihatin?!_, batinku. Aku hanya bisa marah-marah dalam hati.

"Mmm .... Sakura..." panggilnya tiba-tiba. Kepalanya tertunduk ke bawah, sehingga aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya. "Lain kali hati-hati ya?" ucapnya pelan.

Keningku berkerut, heran. _Baru kali ini, Sasuke mengatakan itu padaku..._

* * *

Malam telah larut, namun mataku tak kunjung bisa tertutup. Kubaringkan tubuhku di atas kasur dan kuambil sebuah foto dari laci mejaku. Kutatap lekat-lekat 3 orang yang ada di foto tersebut.

_Aku, Sasuke, dan Naruto..._

Kami bersahabat sejak kecil. Sasuke dan Naruto, adalah orang yang sangat penting dalam hidupku. Terlebih lagi Naruto. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Dia adalah sosok yang sangat baik, dengan kekonyolannya yang selalu membuatku tertawa. Dia selalu mendukung apapun yang kulakukan. Aku sangat menyukainya... Sebenarnya, aku tak ingin persahabatan ini rusak hanya karena rasa sukaku ini. Namun, aku tak bisa menekan perasaanku pada Naruto. Semakin hari, rasa suka ini semakin bertambah. Dan aku ingin memilikinya, lebih dari seorang sahabat.

Kutatap seorang laki-laki berambut hitam di foto itu. Dia adalah Sasuke. Dia orang yang sangat dingin dan selalu mengakhiri ucapannya dengan kata 'bodoh!'. Dia selalu marah jika aku ceroboh. Dia selalu marah jika aku terluka. Dia selalu marah jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padaku. Namun, dibalik semua kemarahan dan kata bodohnya itu, aku yakin kalau jauh di dalam hatinya, dia orang yang sangat baik.

* * *

Kuteliliti kalender yang menunjukkan tanggal 13 Februari. Di hari valentine ini, aku telah membuat suatu keputusan. Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Naruto...

Segera kulangkahkan kakiku menuju toko coklat yang berada di dekat stasiun. Bahan-bahan untuk membuat coklat langsung kumasukkan ke dalam keranjang, dan segera kubayar ke kasir. Namun, saat aku keluar dari toko coklat itu, hujan lebat menahanku. Terpaksa, aku harus menunggu hingga hujan reda.

Kurasakan dingin mulai menyelimutiku. Maklum, saat ini musim dingin. Kurapatkan mantelku untuk mengurangi rasa dingin ini. Namun, aku tetap kedinginan. Akhirnya, kuputuskan untuk lari melewati derasnya hujan, agar secepatnya sampai di rumah, dan menghangatkan diri di depan perapian. Namun baru beberapa langkah aku berlari, tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tanganku untuk menepi.

_Sasuke…_

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, bodoh?!" bentaknya. "Dengan tubuhmu yang lemah itu, kau mau hujan-hujanan? Kau sudah bosan hidup?!"

Lagi-lagi mengataiku bodoh dan memarahiku, gerutuku dalam hati. "Apa hanya kata bodoh yang bisa kau ucapkan padaku?" ucapku tajam padanya. Kulihat matanya yang terbelalak kaget. "Kenapa kau tak pernah bisa seperti Naruto. Kita bersama sudah sepuluh tahun kan? Tapi kenapa kau tak bisa mencontoh sifatnya?!" ujarku sembari terus menahan air mataku tidak keluar. Kulihat mata hitamnya yang masih terbelalak kaget.

Kutundukkan kepalaku, untuk menyembunyikan wajahku yang sudah hampir menangis. "Naruto tak pernah sekali pun mengataiku bodoh. Dia tak pernah memarahiku. Sedangkan kau? Berapa kali kau mengataiku bodoh? Berapa kali kau memarahiku? Apapun yang kulakukan, selalu salah di matamu." Seluruh kata-kata yang ada di otakku langsung keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. Aku sadar, tak sepantasnya aku membeda-bedakan mereka berdua. Tapi, aku ingin agar Sasuke mengetahui perasaanku yang sesungguhnya.

"Aku ingin pulang." ujarku tertunduk.

Perlahan, dia melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari pergelangan tanganku. Tidak ada satu patah kata pun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Berat rasanya untuk melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke saat ini. Apa dia marah? _Tentu saja._ Bagimana pun juga, aku sudah berbicara keterlaluan.

Kulangkahkan kakiku untuk beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. Satu langkah, tak ada panggilan sama sekali darinya. Dua langkah, tiga langkah, empat langkah, lima langkah, dia sama sekali tak memanggilku kembali. Kurasa dia memang benar-benar marah. Air mata yang sedari tadi kubendung, mulai jatuh satu persatu, menetes bersama turunnya hujan.

Namun tiba-tiba... seseorang memelukku dari belakang. "Maafkan aku." ucapnya lirih.

_Aku tau suara ini. Sasuke..._ Tangisku pun meledak.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura." ulangnya. "Aku tak pernah sadar bahwa ini sangat menyakitimu..."

Tangisku terdengar semakin keras.

"Tapi itu semua kulakukan, karena aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku tau, dari kecil kau sangat ceroboh. Mungkin, jika aku memarahimu, kau akan berhenti melakukan kecerobohan itu. Aku tak ingin kecerobohanmu itu menjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu." ujar Sasuke pelan.

_Akhirnya aku mengerti_. "Maafkan aku, Sasuke..." ucapku di tengah isak tangisku yang semakin keras.

Sasuke memelukku semakin erat. Entah mengapa, aku merasa sangat nyaman saat ini. Dan satu yang tak kusadari saat ini, jantungku berdegup sangat kencang...

.

.

_--to be continued--_

_

* * *

_

.

**Fanfict Naruto Pertamaku di FFN !**

Karena masih newbie.. harap dimaklumi jika bahasa ceritanya masih lemah, dan alurnya pasaran. Terutama OOC yang parah xD

.

RnR kauaand.. !

review kalian sangat berharga untuk kebaikan fanfict ini ke depannya.

**.  
**

_***domo arigatou***_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**_- TRUE LOVE -  
_**

Chapter 2

..

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju sebuah toko bunga, untuk menemui seorang temanku, Ino. Gadis berambut kuning panjang ini segera menghampiriku dan menanyakan kabarku, serta kelancaran hubunganku dengan Naruto. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Untuk saat ini, bukan itu yang hendak kubicarakan. Namun, soal Sasuke…

Aku pun menceritakan kejadian siang tadi pada Ino. Kejadian saat Sasuke membentakku. Kejadian saat aku membandingkan antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Kejadian saat Sasuke memelukku dan mengatakan alasan mengapa selama ini ia mengataiku bodoh. Dan juga, kejadian saat jantungku berdegup kencang.

Satu respon Ino yang tak bisa kupercaya setelah aku selesai menceritakannya adalah, ia tertawa. Aku menggerutu dalam hati. Sama sekali tak ada yang lucu dalam ceritaku. Mengapa ia tertawa? Ohh… Sepertinya aku salah orang. Seharusnya aku menceritakan ini semua pada Hinata, yang lebih bisa menghargai dan memberikan solusi terbaik mengenai masalahku kali ini. Bukan Ino yang tak pernah menanggapi semua hal dengan serius.

"Sakura… Sakura…" ujar Ino seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Aku semakin kesal melihat Ino yang seakan terlihat meledekku. "Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak… Tapi aku rasa, kau sudah jatuh cinta pada Sasuke…" ucapnya seraya sesekali tertawa kecil.

Kubelalakkan mataku. Ucapan Ino kali ini begitu tidak masuk akal. Kugelengkan kepalaku cepat, menunjukkan bahwa aku sama sekali tak sependapat dengannya. "Mana mungkin… Kau tau sendiri kan, siapa yang kusukai?"

Ino menghentikan tawanya, dan mengerling padaku, "Naruto…?" Kuanggukkan kepalaku pelan─namun entah mengapa justru terlihat sedikit ragu. Ia kembali tergelak dan berkata, "Sakura… Mungkin saja, perasaanmu pada Naruto hanyalah rasa suka sebatas sahabat. Tak lebih dari itu. Tapi, perasaanmu pada Sasuke, adalah rasa suka yang tak kau sadari."

Aku tertegun. Berusaha mencerna ucapan Ino. Dan sedetik kemudian, aku menggumam lirih─mencoba tak mempercayainya. "Itu konyol…"

* * *

_Hari ini… 14 Februari…_

Aku telah bertekad kuat, untuk memberanikan diri─menyatakan perasaan suka yang selama ini kupendam pada Naruto. Bagaimana pun juga aku tak bisa terus-terusan membiarkan perasaan ini terkunci rapat, tanpa pernah dibuka sedikit pun. Aku harus membukanya! Ya. Dengan kunci─menyatakan perasaanku tersebut pada orang yang kusukai.

Kuremas bungkusan coklat berwarna merah jambu, di tanganku. Tak bisa kupungkiri bahwa aku memang benar-benar gelisah saat ini. Selalu terbesit dalam benakku, jika ia tidak menerima pernyataan cintaku. Oh… mungkin ia akan menjauhiku. Sungguh, aku tak ingin jika hal itu terjadi. Aku masih ingin lebih lama berada di dekatnya. Aku ingin terus berada di sampingnya, meski ia tidak menerima perasaanku nantinya.

"Sakura-chan!"

Aku mendongak, saat seseorang memanggil namaku. Satu sosok yang sangat kukenal, telah berdiri di depanku dengan senyum ceria─seperti biasa. Kugigit bibir bawahku. Dilema yang begitu besar menyelimutiku. Aku merasa keberanianku mulai menciut saat menyadari kehadirannya, saat ini.

"Hei, hei. Sakura-chan?"

Aku tersadar dalam lamunan saat Naruto melambaikan tangannya di depan mataku. Kutatap kedua mata birunya yang menampakkan raut heran.

"Kau melamun? Tak seperti biasanya." ujarnya sembari tertawa kecil. Mataku sama sekali tak beralih darinya. Perlahan, kuangkat bungkusan coklat─yang kupegang erat sedari tadi, tepat di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum lebar, dan menerima bungkusan coklat tersebut. Ia langsung membukanya dan memakannya begitu saja. "Waah… Enak! Sakura-chan memang top!" ujarnya seraya mengangkat satu jempolnya.

Aku tersenyum. Dalam hati, kukumpulkan segala keberanianku untuk menyatakan perasaanku. "Naruto… Aku ingin kau tau satu hal." tawa Naruto terhenti seketika. Kulirik sekilas wajahnya yang mulai tampak serius. Kutundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam, dan kutarik nafasku perlahan. "Sebenarnya selama ini aku─"

"Aku menyukaimu, Sakura."

_Eh? _

Kuangkat wajahku─cepat, dan kutatap kedua matanya─berharap menemukan kebenaran di sana, atas perkataan yang ia ucapkan tadi. Dan tak bisa kutepis, bahwa ia memang mengatakan ini dari dalam hatinya. Tersirat kejujuran yang begitu besar dalam sorot matanya. Kututup mulutku─tak percaya. Saat ini aku menyadari satu hal. Ternyata rasa sukaku selama ini, tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Naruto… Aku…"

"_Lain kali hati-hati ya?"_

"_Maafkan aku, Sakura."_

"_Aku tak pernah sadar bahwa ini sangat menyakitimu..."_

"_Aku tak ingin kecerobohanmu itu menjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu."_

Bagai suatu reklame singkat, bayangan serta perkataan Sasuke tempo hari terngiang kembali dalam benakku. Aku tak mengerti, gerangan apa yang tiba-tiba membuatku memikirkannya. Dan yang lebih membuatku tak mengerti, sepertinya aku mulai ragu dengan perasaan sukaku pada Naruto, kali ini.

"Sakura?" Naruto memanggilku. Kutatap wajahnya yang tampak menunggu jawaban yang akan keluar dari bibirku. Lidahku seakan beku. Aku tetap bertahan dalam kediamanku. Otakku berdebat keras.

"_Mungkin saja, perasaanmu pada Naruto hanyalah rasa suka sebatas sahabat. Tak lebih dari itu. Tapi, perasaanmu pada Sasuke, adalah rasa suka yang tak kau sadari."_

Satu kalimat dari Ino tersebut, terus berputar dalam otakku. _Mungkinkah perasaanku padanya adalah rasa suka yang tak kusadari? Sasuke…_

Aku tersadar dalam lamunan, saat tiba-tiba Naruto mengembalikan bungkusan coklat itu kembali ke tanganku. "Sepertinya akan lebih baik jika coklat ini kau berikan pada Sasuke." ujarnya sembari tertawa hambar. "Ya kan, Sakura-chan?"

_Naruto…_

Naruto menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal, seraya berkata, "Aku hanya memakannya satu. Masih banyak bagian untuk Sasuke. Ayo cepat berikan padanya, Sakura-chan!"

Air mata yang sedari tadi kubendung, mulai jatuh satu persatu. Menetes bersama rasa terima kasihku atas keterbukaan dan kerelaan hatinya. Aku pun segera berbalik, dan beranjak dari tempat itu. Dan sebelum aku berbalik, Naruto membisikkan sebuah kalimat yang justru terdengar layaknya mantra bagiku. Sebuah kalimat yang berhasil menampar pesimisku. Sebuah kalimat yang berhasil membangkitkan semangatku.

"_Ganbatte, Sakura-chan!"_

* * *

Kulewati koridor-koridor kelas dengan cepat. Yang ada di pikiranku saat ini hanya satu. _Berlari, berlari, dan terus berlari… _Tak kuhiraukan panggilan orang-orang yang kesal karena tak sengaja kutabrak.

_Aku harus sesegera mungkin menemukan Sasuke._

Langkahku terhenti saat menemukan sosoknya di bawah sebuah pohon yang telah tertimbun salju di setiap rantingnya. Di hadapannya tampak seorang gadis yang sedang tertunduk seraya memegang sebuah coklat.

Sembari mengatur nafasku yang masih memburu tak karuan, kutatap mereka berdua─nanar. Dalam hati, terbesit sebuah sesal, saat mengetahui bahwa ternyata coklat yang kupegang ini bukanlah coklat pertama yang akan diterimanya nantinya.

Namun hatiku terasa sedikit lega, saat menyadari Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celananya, sembari menggeleng pelan. Gadis yang berada di hadapan Sasuke itu pun semakin tertunduk dalam, dan kemudian beranjak dari hadapan Sasuke.

Kuhela nafas berat. _Mungkinkah nasibku akan sama dengan gadis itu?_

Dengan langkah pelan namun pasti, kuberanikan diri melangkah mendekati Sasuke. Ucapan semangat dari Naruto terus terngiang di telingaku. Aku harus berani dan optimis.

Langkahku semakin dekat dengannya, dan dia sedikit terkejut saat melihatku berjalan mendekatinya. Kuhentikan langkahku. Dan kuangkat bungkusan coklat yang sedari tadi kupegang, tepat di hadapannya. "Terimalah!" Dengan sedikit membungkuk─dan memejamkan mata, aku berkata, "Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke-kun!"

_Hening. _

Tak ada satu suara pun yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Kubuka mataku perlahan. Kenyataan pahit mulai menghampiriku. Sekuat mungkin kutahan air mata yang sedari tadi ingin menetes jatuh. Aku tak ingin Sasuke melihatku menangis.

"Sakura?" Satu patah kata dari Sasuke sedikit memberiku secercah harapan. Kuangkat wajahku dan kutatap kedua mata hitamnya. "Mengapa?" tanyanya kemudian.

_Eh?_

"Bukankah kau telah memberikan coklat itu pada Naruto?" Aku terhenyak ketika Sasuke menanyakan hal itu. Ternyata dia melihatku memberikan coklat itu pada Naruto tadi.

Aku menggeleng pelan, dan kutatap Sasuke lembut. "Ini coklat untukmu, Sasuke-kun…" Ia masih diam terpaku, menatapku─tak percaya. Namun sesaat kemudian, ia menarikku dalam pelukannya. Aku tersentak.

_Apakah ini jawaban dari pernyataan perasaan sukaku?_

"Bodoh…" ucap Sasuke lirih. Perlahan aku tersenyum, dan membalas pelukan Sasuke. _Sasuke sama sekali tak berubah…_ Ia masih seperti yang dulu. Yang selalu mengakhiri ucapannya dengan kata bodoh. Yang tak pernah bisa bersikap romantis. Yang tetap dingin…

_Namun… aku menyukainya… Aku menyukai setiap sifatnya._

_Karena aku sadar satu hal._

_Perasaan sukaku padanya…_

_Adalah cinta yang sesungguhnya._

_Adalah cinta sejatiku._

_**True love.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**F.I.N**_

* * *

_terima kasih._

_terima kasih._

_terima kasih._

Review kalian di chapter 1 semakin membuatku semangat dalam menulis. Maaf jika alurnya terlalu cepat. Berhubung ini fanfic pertamaku, jadi aku coba untuk membuat sedikit chapter terlebih dahulu. Sehingga alurnya terkesan lebih cepat.

RnR ya kauaand… Segala saran dan kritikan, bakal aku terima dengan senang hati.

_.  
_

_**nacchi cullen**_


End file.
